Datacenters consume a relatively large amount of power. The demand for larger amounts of datacenter infrastructure increases as the number of digital services increase. However, any increase in datacenter infrastructure may be inappropriate because each individual server may not be used in the most efficient or effective manner. Specifically, any number of servers within a datacenter may be underutilized and may be consuming close to the amount of power than it otherwise would have had it been fully utilized. The ratio of power consumption between an underutilized server within the datacenter and a fully utilized server are disproportional. Indeed, it has been asserted that the energy efficiency or the amount of work completed per Watt of energy consumed of commodity systems at 30% load can be less than half the efficiency at 100%. Therefore, adding an additional amount of underutilized servers to a datacenter may not be a viable solution.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.